


Hello, anybody out there? [ENGLISH]

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, post 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Nogitsune is gone, here there are guilt and darkness. Stiles couldn't fight them and everything seems far far away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, anybody out there? [ENGLISH]

**Author's Note:**

> Please, listen to [Echo by Jason Walker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIeQbXukmBw) because this fanfiction is based on this song.

Ironic how in this moment I have a mad desire to scream, to finish off the air in my lungs pronouncing my name. The name that even my father no longer uses, the name I hide since mom is gone. I feel the need, I am here closed for days in my own room, voluntarily prisoner of the four walls where I have grown, they have listened to the shortness of my breath during panic attacks, my laughter with Scott, my despair while doing school homework. Everything seems quiet, too quiet. I'm alone. I know that there is a world outside that turns frantically and I miss it, but I can’t reach it. Everything looks black and the only solution seems to scream, but I do not do that either, it seems pathetic, _I'm_ pathetic. I know that only my echo would answer to me, my own voice, which is also moving away from me.

 

When I lay on my bed, with the pillow to cover my ears, I close my eyes. Those eyes that everyone seemed to adore, that Dad has always compared to my mother’s. In my own darkness seems all right, all quiet, but I know that in reality it is not. I know that everybody is hurt to see me like this. A small part of me knows, but I don’t  know what to do. I feel like an island with a stormy sea, where the sea is rough, but it does not make noise. I need a whisper, a small expression by anyone, but even I don’t know by who.

 

I felt bad for days and weeks when I realized that that someone could not be my father, or Scott. Not even Melissa, even Lydia, no one ... no one. With me I can only feel my shadow that follows me and reminds me of what I did to those whom I loved, feeling powerful and rejoicing in their suffering.

I would not be an island, I'm tired of it.

But the only thing I have is the shadow of what I want and what I need. Sometimes I dream green eyes, Derek’s eyes, but I don’t understand, they are always too confused with the rest. And when the little firefly with the explanation seems close, I am back in the dark.

 

"Stiles." I lose a beat and I ride terrified towards my window. Those two green eyes, that face, staring at me. Not even a single word comes out from those lips that so many times have threatened to open my throat with his teeth. I feel stupid when I realize I keep holding my breath while Derek enters my room. I am no longer an island and I dive into his arms, without a reason.

The echo is still with me, my shadow has now changed, now it has two green lights that make it less heavy and less accusatory.

 

 

Now, perhaps, there is something to hang on to.


End file.
